legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Puppycorn
Puppycorn is Unikitty's brother and best friend in Unikitty Puppycorn is a dog with a unicorn horn. His coat is cobalt blue and cream in color with red and white paws. His tail is blue and round. He has a tan snout and auburn nose, with his mouth having a prominent snaggletooth. There are three, tan freckles on each side of his face. He has auburn eyes and thick eyebrows. He has short, triangular ears that flop downwards, and a cracked, yellow horn with a red base. He wears a black collar with dark, gray spikes. TGTTA 2 Puppycorn is brought in the story with Uni Kitty and her friends and worked with Lydia, Dawnbeth, Finn, Jake, Amanda, Grovyle and Kyle to get Equestria back from The Legion's magic users. As he is a pen pal for Spike much like Uni Kitty is a long distance friend of Twilight. As a result he with Dr.Fox, Hawkodile and Unikitty join the Legends. Unikitty and her team know where Rip and the others and decide to go on their way to the lighthouse on the island they see, Dr.Fox does her research on the island and like the ones she was told by Rip, they are inhabitable which surprises none of them. Unikitty and Puppycorn get into an argument about how to approach it with Dr.Fox and Hawkodidle separating them. Puppcorn and Unikitty refuse to speak to each other about it as they insulted each other so Hawkodidle takes charge of the team and using his power and punches he leads the way with Dr.Fox providing direction. Hawkdodile tries to get a moment with Dr.Fox though she doesn't get his advances, instead she tries to get Unikitty and her brother to make up. The Two eventually patch things up that night where they get to their destination and Dr.Fox has made a special Uni Kitty signal for them to use to get Rip's attention. The team get to the top of the light house and Deathstroke is right there to confront Uni Kitty and the others. Puppycorn asks how did Deathstroke find them and get there 1st. Deathstroke mentions he knew they would try to find their friends using the lighthouse. Unikitty and the others are ready to fight Deathstroke, Deathstroke mentions that he is here for an answer on the mysterious teen they and Lydia worked with in Equestria. Unikitty asks what his business with this and Deathstroke tells her, that he's trying the easy way to learn her identify without going through the long hard way. Dr.Fox identifies his allegiance to Thawne and tells him to get lost or fight them. Deathstroke brushes off Dr.Fox that he isn't here to fight them and even if he did, He wouldn't be able to take on Uni Kitty and Hawkodidle who he commends as a great warrior also throwing out there that she herself is a beloved ruler of a kingdom he is wise not to anger. Their signal is found by Rip who beams them up with Deathstroke watching before returning Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Unikitty! Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Grey Griffin Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:The Legends of Tomorrow Category:Dogs Category:Sibling Category:Non Humans Category:Animals Category:Incompetent Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Party Animals